pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bai Feng
Bai Feng was one of two Phoenix Sect's Sacred Ladies.Ch. 962 Background Bai Feng wanted to become a cultivator of Saint Defier. Her Master recommended her.Ch. 1129 She was called the Snake Lady. She was also Xu Hui's senior sister. History Book 4 One day, when Su Ming was still in Barren Lands of Divine Essence, he had a dream. When he used the Malicious Eye, he saw Bai Ling with Di Tian next to his real body.Ch. 938 After war broke between the Immortals' Union and Morning Dao Sect, Phoenix Sect joined the Immortals' Union.Ch. 941 Book 5 Bai Feng served as the Sacred Lady of the Sacred Temple.Ch. 1059 The Immortals' Union attacked nine Relocation spots of Morning Dao Sect. Bai feng was using the Eyes of the Sacred Temple to observer and analyze the battlefields.Ch. 1055 On the battlefield, where Beiling was commanding the forces, Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, arrived.Ch. 1056 He killed many Immortals and forced Beiling to retreat. After the Eye of the Sacred Temple attacked him, he defended himself with the Life Inequity Spear and used his Malicious Eye to see, who was on the other side of the Eye of the Sacred Temple. Bai Feng saw him too, and recognized Dao Kong as Su Ming, but he pretended to not know, what she meant. He ordered Huo Kui to kill all present Immortals, so that the Sacred Temple would see it. Bai Ling doubted that was Su Ming, she didn't think, he would be so ostentatious.Ch. 1058 After Dao Kong's, who was Su Ming, army of the War Chamber's Earthen Pole joined the war and had many successes, they encountered bigger army of Immortals' Union. Other armies of another two offcial Dynasts and three hidden Dynasts were fighting Immortals too. Bai Ling, Sublime Paragon Di Tian and Zhang Ji Dao, one of Greatmasters of the Celestial Realm’s Eight Paramount Daos were discussing their plans. They were wondering what Su Xuan Yi was scheming. Di Tian still waited for help with becoming an Abyss Builder. Black-robbed Greatmaster informed them about incoming of another Greatmaster, Xing Ji Dao. Since the Predecessor of Dao Ocean told Di Tian, Dao Kong was not Su Ming and not caring whether sent Dynasts were fakes, they decided to go with their plan of replacing them. Unsuspecting to other cultivators of Morning Dao Sect present on battlefields, five Dynasts were replaced in a manner akin to possession. Zhang Ji Dao saw Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, fighting an Ancient God. Since Ancient Gods didn't care about black-robed people from Celestial Realm dying, then he decided to make that Ancient God self-destruct.Ch. 1123 Half of the cultivators from War Chamber relocated away executing Ode of the War Chamber. All present members of the Immortals’ Union died. Su Ming tore a crack in space and escaped into it. Black-robbed Greatmaster's soul thread went after him, but since the world under space and beyond the universe was dangerous, Zhang Ji Dao considered Dao Kong dead.Ch. 1124 Over month later, the gigantic Light of Extreme Darkness appeared near border of the Immortals' Union. Bai Feng, old Sublime Paragon Di Tian and Zhang Ji Dao watched it. Black-robbed Greatmaster was pleased by appearance of rare origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. He wanted to gain control of it. With it, chances of helping Sublime Paragon Di Tian and Bai Feng would increase. Bai Feng was suspicious of it appearing, but Zhang Ji Dao paid no heed. He knew that Dao Kong had controlled only single ray of the Light of Extreme Darkness, while before this was the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness, which was completely different. He wanted obtain it, before Xing Ji Dao would arrive. He ordered his Seven Fingers under him to investigate the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. Immortals were doing what Su Ming wanted. One day, Zhang Ji Dao appeared before the Light of Extreme Darkness with clear intention in mind. Su Ming noticed he was in Arcane Void Realm. When Zhang Ji Dao told Bai Feng, she could stay be his side when they go to Saint Defier Expanse Cosmos, a faint smile with a barely noticeable bashfulness appeared on her usually indifferent just to appease black-robbed Greatmaster. Then he stepped into the Light of Extreme Darkness.Ch. 1130 He carefully tried to gain a control of the origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness. He wanted to refine it and turn it into his own Enchanted Treasure. The bald crane fooled him with its powers. After Zhang Ji Dao succedded, he was very pleased. Then Xing Ji Dao’s clone was descending. Sublime Paragon Di Tian was thrilled. They went to greet him.Ch. 1131 After Xing Ji Dao appeared, he felt unopressed. He took a whiff of Bai Feng's scent. She didn't resist. Su Ming saw it, but he felt indifference towards Bai Feng. She chose her path pursuing the power. Then Xing Ji Dao told Di Tian he came with Lord Saint Defier’s orders to help him. Sublime Paragon Di Tian manifested the altar with Su Ming's real body. They started the process with the treasure Lord Saint Defier Fei Hua specifically created to help him and Zhang Ji Dao's Light of Extreme Darkness guarding his soul.Ch. 1132 After Sublime Paragon Di Tian sent his Nascent Divinity into Su Ming’s real body, Su Ming sent his divine sense and he sensed danger. The bald crane explained it was diabolical One Billion Corpse Soul Seal.Ch. 1134 Su Ming couldn't believe that. He was devastated that his physical body was fake too like his past in Dark Mountain Tribe.Ch. 1135 As Sublime Paragon Di Tian started the possession, the powerful presence erupted from Su Ming's physical body. Zhang Ji Dao recognized it as Dark Dawn's One Billion Corpse Soul Seal. With grave expressions both Saint Defier's Paragons retreated in haste. Sublime Paragon Di Tian couldn't escaped from exploding body and he died. The explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 In the Bright Yang Region many cultivators from the Immortals' Union were killed. Bai Feng used Phoenix Art Cocoon to protect herself.Ch. 1137 The galaxy of the Immortals' Union was being reduced to ruins, but whirlwind from power of the world from the gap was still raging. After seven days, Bai Feng was still alive only because of an irreversible Forbidden Art from Phoenix Sect. Her face was full of wrinkles. An old and decaying presence spread out from her body. She was filled with sorrow and misery. As she floated in her cocoon, the white ring appeared next to her and swept her up inside it. Su Ming, who managed to possess Zhang Ji Dao and Xing Ji Dao, controlled the ring. They sat inside the white ring in silence. He saved Bai Feng only due to a sentimentality about the past, about the relationship they had, and about Dark Mountain.Ch. 1142 At end of her life, Bai Feng was only thinking about memories of her clone from the Berserkers' world.Ch. 1143 Su Ming used Mortal Refinement Art with the bald crane's help to refine the white ring. Bai Feng was also involved in cycles of reincarnations with Su Ming.Ch. 1146 Afterwards, Su Ming noticed Bai Feng turned to dust. The dream of Dark Mountain and the promise made in the snow had come to an end for him. The enmity between him and Bai Feng had also come to an end.Ch. 1156 Powers Phoenix Art Cocoon was one of the Ultimate Protection Arts in Phoenix Sect. It could be used only once in caster's live. It creates a huge cocoon encasing caster. It was crimson, like the egg of a fire phoenix. Quotes "In the past, to ascend, I agreed to Di Tian’s plan. To ascend, I could sacrifice everything… Now… It’s strange. Right now, I’m not thinking about trying to obtain life or dreaming about ascension. Instead… some of the memories of the past keep resurfacing in my mind. Perhaps this is a memory that belongs to my clone, but when it died, her encounters were buried in a corner of my memories eternally. Now… I think that those memories are of the incredibly happy and beautiful moments of my life." Reference List Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters